loved ones leaving
by Samara Connor
Summary: it is about six months after the final battle. her grandfather is dead. Please read and review.
1. finding out

loved ones leaving

By hermione4g

"'mione, you need to get up."

She sat bolt up in bed to see ron dressed and sitting there.

"is there something wrong, love?"

"no I just dreamed that my grand father died. that's all."

" come on lets go down and get you some breakfest." he gave her a kiss. Then they went down stairs.

"good mourning harry, ginny, george, bill, charlie, Fleur, mrs.Weasley, mr.Weasley."

A black owl came swooping in Hermione went over to get it as the owl was her mother's. she took the letter and ron gave him a treat and the owl flew off. She opened the letter an began to read.

My Dearest Hermione,

Your grandfather passed away last night. I am so sorry, honey. He died from cancer. It was to severe for St. Mungos to do ant thing. Please come to Nebraska as soon as possible. I know you have suffered a great loss. So take your time. we love you lots.

Lots of love,

Mum

She dropped to the floor and began to cry. He had been the closes friend she had ever had, before Hogwarts. He had been a wizard.

"Hermione, what is wrong?" asked Mrs.Weasley

"grand…grand… grandfather d… de…dead." she sobbed and began to cry even harder. Everyone came over and tried to comfort her.

She finally had regained controll and was trying to figure out her dreams last night. He had been in them. He was telling her goodbye and that he was dead and that he was proud of her. And how much he would miss her.

"what happened Hermione? If your up to it." said ginny

"He was killed by cancer. It was so bad that even St. Mungos could not save him."

"I thought all your family were muggles." said george

"I thought he was, it was not tell after the war was over that I found out that I found out that he was a wizard. He had had cancer before. And knew he would die, but he was okay for so long. It just slipped my mind that I might not see him again while I was at Hogwarts. He had been a friend of Dumbledore's. Dumbledore said I could talk to him and I did. I confined more to him than my parents."

"I am so sorry Hermione. I wish I could help. Wait I can. I have one way to help you. I have the resurrection stone you can use it if you want." said Harry

"no, Harry. Thanks for the offer but if you give it to me I will go mad. I have to go to the states at least for the day. To help with the funeral. But can I stay here tonight. I don't think I will be able to sleep at my parents house."

"Hermione, you are family. You are all ways welcome here." said Mr.Weasley

"thank you Mr.Weasley. If it is all right with Ron may he come with me?"

"of coarse."

"ron?"

"fine with me as long as you get some breakfast and change."

He had a point she was still in her shorts and t-shirt and was starving.

"fine, but can someone change my cloths back to there normal colors."

"yes Hermione." said george reluctantly she hated to make gearge sad after losing Fred.everyone had left the room. Percy had just walked in the garden door and noticed that Hermione had silent tears running down her face.

"Hermione, what is wrong?"

"grandfather died."

"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"cancer killed him. I knew it would happen."

"that is tippicle for muggles."

"he is- was not a muggle. He was wizard. Even St.Mungos could not stop him from di…di…die…dieing." she started crying silent tears again

"percy!!" yelled Mrs.Weasley who had walked into find her crying again.

"sorry, Mum. I am sorry for your loss Hermione."

"I will see you tonight percy. I am going to states."

"please tell me you are going with someone else."

"yes, Ron."

"okay I can give you a international apparateing pass if you like."

"that would be nice."

He took out one of his three passes he loaned to family members.

"here you go."

"thank you. You did not have to."

"Hermione, I owe you my life. You kept me safe when Fred died. Please tell me George turned your cloths back to there normal colors. No offence but yellow does not suit you." as his shirt turned yellow.

"none taken. I have to go get ready. Thanks again.""see you and your welcome." she went upstairs to see George putting all her cloths back to there usual color.

"Hermione how did I do?"

"you did good but you turned Percy and yours shirt yellow."

They brook out into fits of laughter laughing.

"I am sorry about Fred. It is nice to see you laugh and play pranks again."

"Hermione I was nothing. I am worried that you will push yourself so far inta school or work or something that you will not be able to get out. I am giving you and Ron paid leave for as long as you need."

"George I cannot accept that. Who will help you?"

"you and ron took over when fred died I am just returning the favour. Harry and ginny. Said they will help."

"thank you Fred. Now can you leave tell I get dressed."

"of coarse."

She went over and grabed her thin skirt and tank top with lace. She put it on. And quickly put her hair up in a bun on the top of her head

She went up to rons room. She knocked twice and heard "come in"

"hello ron."

"hi love ready to go?"

"yeah, percy gave us a iternational pass."

"cool. Give me a sec."

"you look great."

"no you look great."

"come on I have to take some money out of my volt."

They turned on the spot and when she opened her eyes she was in front of Gringgots.

"still cannot believe we brook into Gringgots."

"I know."

They walked inside. And went over to the with drawl desk.

"may I make a with drawl?"

"may I ask who for?"

"Hermione Granger."

"key?"

She took it off from around her neck.

"here you go."

"may I also please get a with drawl as well?"

"name?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"key?"

he took his out of his pocket. And handed it over.

"this way."

They got in the cart. And started off. They stopped

"volt 101 and 102. Key please"

She handed the key over and took out her beaded bag out of her purse.

"you still have that?"

"yes there are only two in the world left and both are in my family's position." she took two hand fuls of gold gallons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts.

They stepped over to rons volt.

"key please." he handed the goblin the key. He unlocked the volt. ron pulled out a black box and opened it. It was a locket with a cross on it,

"I love it."

She kissed him.

"you know that never gets old. Now let me put it on.""let's first gey in the cart."

They got in the cart and left. When they got to the entrance he stopped and put it on. They stepped of the last step and Hermione turned on the spot. When they landed she was out of breath.

"love where are we?"

"Roscoe, Nebraska."

She began to walk. Ron was behind her. She stopped at a big blue house.

"Hermione." her mother came over and hugged her when they got inside.

"this is where I grew up." said her mother

"wow I foregot how much family I have."

"ron I will be right back." she went into the living room to find her grandmother. She decided she had went up stairs. Climed the stairs. She stopped In the hall way. She grabed a book and sat down looking for the page it was gone.

"Herms!"

She looked over her sholder. To see her cousin Samantha

"Samantha. How was D.C.. it's been so long"

"wonderful. Don't start you saved the wizarding world. I was only named the smartest witch of America."

"how's Dillon. You guys going out yet?"

"yep. You and ron?"

"yes."

"can I punch him?"

"no"

"herms! How nice to see you." came Dillon's voice from the doorway.

"Hermione!" came ron's voice and he had just turned the corner on the stairs. When he saw her and Samantha. He fainted. Samantha acted first. And had him float onto the bed in the right hand side bedroom.

"you are the smartest witch in America." Ron woke up five minutes latter.

"what the bloddy hell." he yelled

"this is Samantha and Dillon. Samantha looks just like me but taller. Dillon is just like you but shorter and has blonde hair. Samantha is my cousin."

"you two look just alike."

"hello I am Samantha Bienlich."

"hello I am Ron Weasley."

"you're the one that brook my cousin's heart at the Yule ball."

"Sam calm down." said dillon

She started to calm down.

"Hermione I thought you had no siblings."

"Ronald do you not listen. She is my cousin. She is my mother's youngest sister Sandra's daughter. She is the smartest witch in America."

The table beside her and Samantha moved.

"t-t-the t-t-table j-j-just moved." the boys said

"stuff does that hear. Are whole family are mediums." the girl said

"oh."

"Hermione can we stay with you tonight it is stay here and deal with ghosts or deal with a motel room.or more family."

"I am staying with ron, ask him?"

"fine with me if it is fine with my mum, all go ask?"

He apparated on the spot.

"so dill. How was D.C.?"

"it was great. Did Samantha tell you that I won smartest wizard in america?"

"no she left that out."

There was a small _pop._

"mum said it was fine."

"what is 'mum'?"

"it is british for mom?"

"oh."

They went down stairs. To get there assignments.

"I need someone to do the speach." said her aunt Sandra

"Samantha and me will do it." said Hermione

"that will be one thing we should get started on."

"yeah not here. I am going outside."

She went out and sat down on the swing and closed her eyes.

"how is England?"

She opened her eyes. To see her uncle.

"Less." she ran over and hugged him.

"I see you have a boyfriend. And have saved the wizarding world."

"stop teasing me Less. Your as bad as uncle Eric."

"who said my name?"

"uncle Eric." she ran over and hugged him.

"did I hear that you have a boyfriend."

"uncle Eric, Less stop it."

"dad leave her alone." said Samantha coming outside Dillon and ron were behind her.

"I see you fallen' in love with a red head." said Less

"hella, Hermione."

"brandy." her cosin was standing in a suit with a baby in her arms.

"I will talk to you tomorrow I will see you all tmmorrow."

They left. Even after people could not see them she was walking. Then she stopped.

"ron take Samantha. I will take Dillon."

"'allright Samantha give ron your pass we can have percy up date it."

They all tuned on the spot.

They landed at the Burrow.

"wow ron you live here this outs my family's house to shame."

They walked it the kitchen.

"ron, Hermione is that you?"

She walked in holding Shakespeare.

"you must be the guests that ron asked if could stay. I am molly. And may I ask who you are?"

"Samantha Pauline Bienlich, this is my long time friend and boyfriend, Dillon Bryant."

"it is a pleasure to meet you all." said Mrs.Weasley

"Samantha we need to get started on our project."

"Hermione you are back early. What project do you have to do you did not go to school last year." said percy coming into the room

"oooohhhh! Miss prefect Hermione, skipped a year."

"so what." she snapped

"sorry Herms. Just surprised that's all."

"Hermione who is this dashing young lady who could almost be your twin." asked Percy

"I am Samantha. Well I am her cousin."

She stould up and she was taller than him.

"hello miss Samantha. You must be pretty smart if you are related to Hermione."

"she was named smartest witch in America and her boyfriend was named smartest wizard in America." Dillon walked over. He ws the same hight as Percy.

"hello. When there hair is not put up how long is it?" asked Percy

"it reaches there hips."

"perce, please quit tormenting the boys and take Dillon to Charlie's old room."

"what about my stuff?"

Samantha took out a beaded bag and pulled out a backpack.

"that bag is the same as hers. Will the wonders cease to exist."

"ron if you think your family is big. The people who were there was about two percent of my family."

"ron Hermione said you were a good quidditch player."

"I am okay."

"she plays seeker. Last time I heard."

"still do. Did not last year I came over here and fought."

"you fought in the war. At that moment in time it was only in England."

"I was in the order of the phoenix so was Dillon. Tonks found us."

"they were the youngest members ever. Still do not see how he convinced Minerva." said mrs.Weasley walking in holding a pichure of iced tea

"you allowed them in but you did not let us in not fair."

"what is not fair ron." asked harry who had just flooed in.

"they were allowed in to the order and they were not even out of school."

"who?"

"me and my boyfriend Dillon." said Samantha not look up from her photo album.

Harry looked around and saw Hermione and a exact replica of Hermione but taller and had dark green eyes.

"hello I am harry. You are?"

"I am Samantha Bienlich. Herms will this picture work?" she showed her the picture Hermione shoock her head.

"Hermione why does this young lady look just like you?"

" she is my cousin. It is really quite common in my family to have two people that look alike. Her mum and are aunt Susan. Look alike. We all have a connection. It is somthind we have learned to live with."

"we can read aura's, tell feeling, scence things that most people will not. That is another reason we can tell when someone walks into a room and who it is. Yet divination is really stupid."

"you said you fought in the war. Why? You were safe."

"because tonks asked us to fight and we agreed. We… well at the time it was only me but, were of age. We were willing to die to help the wizarding world ."

"please stop with the talk of war Andromeda is bringing teddy over as we speak." said mrs.Weasley.

"who is teddy."

"my god son, Ted lupin."

"as in Remus Lupin's son."

"yes."

o.k."

There was a loud screach and a small owl came in. with a howler on its leg.

"who's owl is that?" asked harry

Samantha raised her hand. The letter exploded.

"Samantha get over here now. You were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"who was that?" asked ginny

"that was janna fischer. She has one bad temper."

"and she is going to be my sister-in-law."

"that makes her my cousin in law. She has one temper. It would give rons a run's a run for it's money."

"owl, for Samantha Bienlich, janna fischer, and Dillon Bryant, and ron Weasley." said mrs.Weasley

Samantha took the letter. And handed it to Dillon, who handed it to Hermione.

"what is wrong with you two."

The letter was from her grand mother. She opened the letter and read it aloud.

Dear Hermione, Samantha, Dillon, and Ron,

I know you are in st. Catchpole right now. I would like you to be here earlier so I want to talk to you. Please bring Ginny and Harry. I will be at the church on the outskirts of town tell eight please meet me there.

Yours truly,

Dona Gordon

An/ hella this story I am writeing for grandfather who died of cancer. a lot of my family is in this story being Hermione's. the Last and some of the firt names have been changed. mosy of the charicters who are not from harry potter are from my life. I am Samantha, Dillon is My friend/ crush(real life), Janna is my Drama Queen friend. They all are my friends in real life.

Daughter of AN/ Me again. Should I keep writing or just drop the story? It was supposed to be one chapter anyways.

Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW. It does not take long I promice. If you do go get yourself a cookie. Thanks.

hermione4g

(aka Samantha.)


	2. fighting and sadness

Okay I know it has meen EVER since I posted do hear you go! It is done. Hope you like. PLEASE review!

She still had the sadness that she hated. and she could feel it in Samantha as well. But she knew that it was going to have to wait. She knew from past experience with Samantha that she was perfectly capable of showing no emotion and it drove all her faimly mad.

After her owl she had got her grandmother's letter she and Samantha. Had just left. Leaving there boyfriends in udder confusion.

"Herms, we really should and see what we can find for stuff."

"I know but the chances of giving grandmother ah Heart attach or pretty good."

"good point."

""Mione can I please come in?"

"**NO**." the girls hollered back

She heard ron sigh and head up stairs.

"you know we should go and talk to them. They are, are boyfriends. I know and I love him yes. But it just kills me. I can't believe I did what I did."

"Herms we knew it would happen. I was down there not long ago and he was fine no signs, of any thing. Then I went down to see him in the hospital, he went down hill."

"so was I. I went there before I went with harry, and as soon as the war was over."

"Samantha, Hermione, Can we please come in."

The girls looked at each other.

"do we have to?" whispered Samantha in to Hermione's ear

"yes, we better of there will be no door which means ginny will kick me out."

"fine." she winned

"**FINE**."

The boys who knew the girls well were ready to be attached.

"we are not going to attach you." said Samantha almost sarcastically

"what do you want?" asked Hermione slightly showing her sadness as she shuffled threw the papers that were in her binder.

"'mione." he said grabbing her arm so she could not keep shuffling her papers

"What Ronald?!" her temper rising as well as Samantha's who seemed to at least silenced there conversation.

"what was it you told me when Fred died. Do you remember because it is as plane as day in my mind."

"I told you that Fred would have not wanted you to mourn. And that God would take care off him." she said in a sad whisper

"Yes, that was exactly what you said. And I know that would be what your grandfather would want. I blocked you out and it killed me. Hex me punch me do anything but don't shut me out. I cannot take you shutting me out." he walked away from her.

She knew that he had left. But that did not stop her from calling "Ron"

She started crying she knew he was right she was shutting him out. And she knew that it had killed her to see him depressed her cheerful happy Ron. She had made him happy again but she knew it was killing him to see her like this. She was shutting out. He used the exact quote she had used.

"Hermione, Patronus."

It was to late, to cast any charm. The cheetah opened it's mouth.

"**SAMANTHA, PAULINE BIENLICH. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. IT IS MEDNIGHT. WHERE ARE YOU, GET OVER HERE NOW.**"

The Patronus disappeared.

Then a little monkey hopped on to the window seal. A much calmer voice this time.

"Sam, sorry for that. Please send that design over. Send my love to Herms. Your loving brother Nickoli."

"he has such a cute Patronus." she said as it disappeared

"yeah, he always did like monkeys. Expecto Patronum." a female lion appeared and walked over and sat down in front of her.

"'_Janna I am dealing with family stuff.' _Take these designs to her."

The lion leaped out of the window.

"your patronus it changed."

"yeah, it changed during the war. I do miss my owl.

All of a sudden a Russell terrier appeared.

"**help death eaters, attaching."**

"Ron." she picked up her wand.

Samantha were behind her when they got there. Though her and Samantha were not wearing good clouths for fighting.

She noticed when she got there that she, Dillon, and Samantha were not the only ones there. The stars twinkled above them.

Her family or well part of the faimly that were witches and wizards were beating the pants of the deatheaters. (there are about twenty there out of a bunch and 10 deatheaters)

"glacius." yelled Samantha and the death eater attaching her mother froze. "Ron! Duck!" he ducked judt in time to miss a spell. With this she threw a enchanted dagger. And when it his arm it did not bodily harm but ,ade him freze.

"What was that?"

Enchated Dagger."

"Sam Down!" Yelled Hermione as she sent a perfectly aimed curse at a Death eater.

"stupefy." yelled ron at the death eater who was attaching her

when all the death eater were tied up she threw herself into his bloody arms(literally).

"ron come here let me heal your arms. She said taking out a bottle.

"what is that?"

"it is just water and Aloe Vera, and a couple other ingredients."

"she won't hurt you she healed Dillon with it. She would not use anything harmful on him."

"fine."

He walked over to Samantha.

"I am not going to hurt you." she said bringing the water out of the bottle.

"how are you doing that?" he said utterly perplexed

"it goes along with a couple of are illegal spells, ceremonies, and charms we put on are selfs last year. This one had been very painful. Hermione already can do it. The pain me and Dillon went though was severe." the solution began to slightly glow "there you go." she said guiding the water back into her bottle.

"thank you."

"your welcome."

"I have a question. If the thing was so painful why go through it?"

Hermione drank some magic strength potion that was clear. As she began to talk.

"Ron I did because I listened to my cousin tell me about Hogwarts every summer. I listen to her tell me about her helping Harry. Or falling in love with you. I listen to her so happy. Then I met Tonks and Remus and Me, Dillon and Janna decided to join the war. I did that stuff to help. I have never had a life. I found that if I had a chance to help I would."

She stould up and walked over to her cousin brandy.

"Brandy where is Zachary?"

"He is in Omaha with David."

"good, it looks like you just have a broken arm. I'll have Hermione fix you. Hermione."

"yeah Sam." she said walking over.

"can you please heal her arm."

"shore."

she walked over to her muggle cousin who had his bow and arrrow and had hit a death eater. He was about as tall as Ron.(Ron is about 6'8 and he is about 6"5)

"Christian are you all right?"

"I am fine."

"sam how does he know?"

"Ron this is Christian. He is brandy's younger brother. He is a muggle, she is a witch. She happens to be Nebraska's magical governor."

"huh."

"British." she mumbled under her breath as she healed his burn.

"OI."

"What? Oh where was I? oh yeah. We have a govenor from each state that represents us. Then we have a president. Make since?"

"You need a life."

"RONALD BILLIUS, how dare you insult my cousin."

"sorry, Sam."

"It's okay, Can I ask one thing of you?"

"Sure."

"Please do not call Me Sam." she said helping people with Hermione as they healed prople.

"sure. Hermione I have a question."

"sure, Shoot." she said helping her uncle Less up.

"If you can heal people, why did you not when I got splinched?"

"because I did not have the stuff and it does not work on stuff like that. There are some things that only surten stuff can heal and some stuff has to heal on its own."

When everyone left you could tell that she was about to drop.

"Sam please drink this. Please." Samantha would not drink it. Dillon was about to fall but he kept trying.

"Dillon what is that?" asked Ron

"it is a magical restorative potion but her magic is so low she as at risk of loseing her magic."

"you did as much as she did you don't look near as bad."

"Thanks Ronald. I took one earlier for me. There's goes along with what they did. She did not take any."

Finally Samantha took the potion.

"Dillon you have got to take some you are going to fall down if you don't," said

Hermione

he already fell. He took out some potion and drank it.

"Ron it is best you have some as well." she said handing him a bottle.

He drank it.

"It tastes like treacle tart."

"They taste different to everyone." said Samantha standing up "come on lets go."

"she has a point we told no one where we are going."

"I will go with brandy and get some aurors. I will be at the Burrow latter. She apparated on the spot."

Hermione was about to apparate as well.

"Herms, don't go. She is likely to curse anyone."

"I know but I have seen her. She is blaming her self."

A blond haired witch apparated in front of Hermione and ron that second.

"where is she?"

"Janna calm down."

"I can't the war just got over I am getting married to my best friends brother."

Ron was holding back laughter. Ron kicked him in the shin.

"ooww!"

"Samantha would be at the magical law enforcement office."

Janna left.

"Ronald."

"What?"

"She lost her step sister and brother in the war and had a good chance of losing both her best friends. Don't taunt her."

"yes, Hermione."

"let's head home." she said walking off

"what is up with her?"

"If she is more than just looking like Samantha, it would be better to leave her alone."

"I will go with your advice."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

She had apparated back to the Burrow scaring the living daylights out of Mrs.Weasley.

"I am so sorry."

"It is all right. Are you all right?"

"I am fine."

"You and ron get in a fight?"

"No."

This is when she brook down after a day of almost always holding her compression it failed. She started crying.

"They attached my faimly."

"Oh, Dear I am so sorry. Is every one all right?"

"Thanks to Sam."

"What is up with everyone calling my sister that?" a brown haired bot appeared "where is she?"

"She is at the Auror office."

"Thanks Herms."

"Your welcome."

Nickoli(this is not a girl's name it is a a relation of Nickolas.) Left at once.

"He is not ataying here. He is Samantha's brother. He is quite sweet. Though I do not know why he is marrying Janna."

"If he loves her."

_Pop, pop._

Dillon, and Ron came in deep in conversation.

_She smiled._

"Cookie dear?"

"Yes Mrs.Weasley." she said taking a cookie.

When Samantha came in outraged.

"sam what is wrong?" she said.

"Janna is being annoying with what she wants for a dress." Mrs.Weasley handed her a cookie.

"Thank you!"

"you will do wonderful you always do!" Hermione said

"I have not been able to design anything in ever dress wise. Maybe I should give up."

"Take a break. Then try again."

"I will do that!" she said opening her book.

"Sam we are going to play Quidditch wanna play?" Dillon asked

"No thanks, maybe latter." She said looking over her book

"Okay." He said leaving with harry and several other Weasleys

"You wanna go workon what we need to do."

"Yeah lets."


End file.
